Foolish Revelations
by Xelkythe
Summary: When Franziska von Karma takes another case against Phoenix Wright, nobody knows who will prevail. Rated for future chapters. Spoilers for JFA case 4. FranziskaxPhoenix.
1. Investigation

_Author's note: I don't own Phoenix Wright._

_This story contains spoilers for JFA case 4, so don't read it if that matters to you. Please review!_

* * *

8:00 PM- Wright and Co. Law Offices

Brrrrring… Brrrirng…

"Wright here."

"Mr. Phoenix Wright."

"Who is this?"

"Take the case, Wright."

"C-case?"

"Don't act the fool. My trial. You're the only hope."

Click

(Guess I'd better look into this. It can't hurt…)

Detention Center

"So… Who exactly would you be, Mr. Spiky?"

"Y-you don't know?" asked the baffled Phoenix Wright. (Didn't this man just call me?)

The man in the cell ran his strangely long fingers through his shoulder-length blonde hair. "I believe that I just said that. How much of a fool are you? And I'll ask again: Who are you?"

"I'm Phoenix Wright, defense attorney. I just got a phone call telling me to come take this case. The person on the phone clearly said 'my trial'. You're telling me it wasn't you?"

"You are as bad as the other spiky-haired one. Asking questions to which you already know the answers…"

(Other spiky-haired one? Do I have a clone running around or something?)

"Well, Mr. Phoenix Wright, defense attorney. Are you going to take it or not?"

(Now what is this guy talking about?)

"My case, fool!"

(He almost reminds me of someone else. With the fools and the mind-reading. But she's gone…)

"Do not look at me in such a manner. I, being a successful musician, can pay. You look like the sort who can barely afford-"

"Never mind what I can afford!" Phoenix replied indignantly. " Why should I take it- really?"

The man looked at the ground, muttering words that were barely audible. "Bach… He was my friend. Why would I kill him?"

"I'll take it."

The spark of kindness was extinguished as he straightened, the cocky smile returning to his face. "Wise choice, Mr. Phoenix Wright, defense attorney. I am Florian Savoyard, musician extraordinaire."

"Will you tell me about the murder?"

"Ask Spiky. I told him what happened, and I see no need to reiterate the obvious. After all, what he thinks is what will be said in court."

OBJECTION!

Phoenix's ire had now found a target. "If I'm going to defend you, I need information!"

"My lips are sealed." With that, Florian pulled out a flute and began to play a funeral dirge.

(How did he get a flute out of nowhere? It's not like he has pockets!)

He played on, oblivious to the world.

"Please! At least tell me where to investigate!"

Florian looked up, glaring. "Behind the Handel Auditorium downtown. Now, are you quite done?" He raised his flute to his mouth again and began to play. This time it was staccato, each note a deadly knife thrust.

Phoenix slowly edged out the door, never turning his back to Florian.

9:59 PM- Alleyway

(It's quiet around here. Too quiet.)

"Greetings."

"AAAAAAHHHH! W-Who ARE you?"

The man standing before Phoenix chuckled silently, toying with the switchblade he had removed from the sleeve of his black leather jacket. Phoenix could see the hair gelled into thin spikes Florian had obviously been referring to. With his black clothing and sharp blade, he was exactly the kind of person not to run into in a dark alley late at night.

(Just my luck to run into a guy like this!)

"I am Drako Knyght, the precinct's best detective. And you are?"

(He looks like some kind of mugger!)

"Best not to judge by appearances, mister. After all, you look like-"

"Never mind what I look like!"

He laughed again. "You must be that hotheaded defense attorney. Edgeworth and von Karma are always talking about you, Wright."

(Why am I not so sure that's a compliment?)

"If you're supposed to be the best detective, then why haven't I seen you before?"

"Because you were far from the best defense attorney, so they gave you the worst detective. It's policy."

Trying to change the subject, Phoenix asked, "What happened here?"

"Take this. The rest is for you to determine." Drako handed Phoenix an autopsy report.

(This guy is really strange!)

"Can I ask you questions about what happened?"

"Obviously." Drako paused. "But I might not answer."

(Well, it's an improvement on Edgeworth!)

"Why did you arrest the defendant?"

"He was here. And he… looked suspicious."

"That's ALL? You arrested him because he LOOKED SUSPICIOUS!?" Phoenix screamed, furious.

"Of course not. But that's all I'm telling you."

(Why is he being so vague?)

Drako added helpfully, "The prosecutor told me not to say any more than I could help."

"Who's prosecuting, anyway?"

"You shall find out in due time, Phoenix Wright."

"Are you allowed to tell me anything else?"

Drako paused, obviously thinking. "No."

Beep Beep

Beep Beep

"Ah, here they come," Drako muttered.

(I've heard that noise before. Where have I heard that noise before?)

CRACK!

"Detective Knyght! Return to the precinct at once!"

(Now I remember. Franziska von Karma, back from Germany. She got her whip back from Edgeworth, I see. Her trials always ring out with its cracks, and she has no mercy for foolishly foolish fools, as she puts it.)

"I see you're still practicing after that loss, you foolishly foolish fool of a defense attorney."

"I never cared about my record, von Karma. You know that."

"The more fool you…" She muttered. It was clear she didn't understand.

"Why did you come back from Germany, anyway?"

"I have my reasons."

Suddenly, Drako interjected. "I only gave him the report, sir! I gave him nothing else useful."

Franziska grinned. The effect was almost more frightening than a scowl. "Isn't Drako so much better than Scruffy, that foolish fool of a detective?"

(I wish I could defend Gumshoe. But it will do no good. I'll just get whipped.)

"Good luck with your foolish investigation, foolishly foolish fool! You'll never win!"

"I beat you twice, von Karma, and I'll do it again!" Phoenix cried.

CRACK!

"Those-CRACK! Were-CRACK! All- CRACK! Flukes! CRACK! You-CRACK! Fool! CRACK!"

(Oww… Why can't I keep my mouth shut around her? Just once?)

"See you in court, Mr. Phoenix Wright!" Franziska von Karma raised her whip in a mocking salute as she left.

(Well, there's not much else I can do, since Florian won't talk and Drako left. I'll just have to wait until the trial.)


	2. Trial

_Author's note: I have not acquired the Ace Attorney franchise since the last chapter. However, I own Florian Savoyard and Drako Knyght. Do not steal THEM._

_Thanks to my reviewers! Please review again, as that may control whether I post another chapter soon or not._

* * *

Chapter 2- Trial

9:50 AM- Defendant Lobby No. 3

"Shall I play grim music for my march to the gallows, Mr. Hedgehog?"

(Hedgehog? Is it my hair again?)

"N-no! I'm going to get you a NOT GUILTY VERDICT!"

"Please refrain from yelling. Musicians such as I have most sensitive ears."

"But I am."

"Ah, but what if I was guilty? What then, Mr. Hedgehog?"

"You aren't… are you?"

Florian neatly dodged the question, "The trial is starting. Take your place at the bench, defense attorney."

10:00 AM- Courtroom

BANG!

"The trial of Mr. Florian Savoyard will now commence."

(Is he really guilty? Am I stuck with a murderer again?)

"The defense is ready, Your Honor."

Franziska von Karma spoke, smirking, "The prosecution was never more ready, Your Honor."

"The prosecution will now make its opening statement."

"Your Honor. All I need to open and shut the case is this." She held up a tuning fork, the base silver but the prongs the rusty red of dried blood. "This is the murder weapon. It has the defendant's fingerprints on it. The defendant has enough physical strength to strike a killing blow with this, unlikely weapon as it may be. The victim and defendant were alone in the alley, and the defendant has a clear motive."

"Why, this certainly seems to be an open-and-shut case!" the judge exclaimed.

"Mr. Phoenix Wright. Not even you can salvage this one!"

CRACK!

"Guilty verdict! Now!"

(I was wondering when she was going to say that.)

The judge turned to the defense bench. "Mr. Wright. Any objections?"

"What about witnesses? Testimony?"

CRACK!

"You fool! This is all the evidence and testimony this court needs!"

(Everything she said matches up perfectly! I can't do anything.)

"No object-"

"Ha!"

"Very well then. This court finds the defendant- WHAT IS THAT NOISE!"

A sorrowful tune had emerged from the defendant's chair. It was the work of a skilled flautist.

"My most sincere apologies," Florian said, lowering his flute. "It seemed appropriate. After all, it is the funeral march."

"I will try again. This court finds the defendant, Florian Savoyard-"

OBJECTION!

All eyes shot to Phoenix, who was clearly as baffled as the rest of the court. After a few moments of puzzled glancing, all eyes fell on the witness stand, where a man dressed all in black stood, toying with a switchblade. Drako Knyght.

"This trial cannot end when there is more to the story. I demand the right to testify!"

CRACK!

"Fool! Why can't you keep your foolishly foolish mouth shut for fifteen seconds?"

"Whip me again," Drako snarled, "And I'll cut that whip to pieces!" He pulled out a whetstone and began running the black blade along it. Prosecutor and detective glared at each other.

BANG!

The spell was broken as all eyes snapped to the judge, who looked sheepish. "Sorry. My hand slipped. Carry on."

"But why? You work for the prosecution…" Phoenix asked, still confused.

"I may have a job as a detective, but my first loyalty is to my honor. A concept you obviously do not understand, _sir_!" That last was directed straight at Franziska, whose face remained neutral.

(He sabotaged a von Karma's perfect case for HONOR? He must have a lot of nerve!)

OBJECTION!

"I object to this witness! Declare a verdict!"

OBJECTION!

"The object of this trial is to find the truth! This witness cannot be ignored!"

"Overruled. This witness will testify. Ms. Von Karma, please refrain from silencing witnesses in the future."

"Mmph…" Franziska looked as if she had been hit by a whip herself.

(She's not getting penalized?)

BONK!

The strange sound belonged to Drako, who had knocked the blade of his knife against the stand. "What I have to add," he began, "is that the defendant's fingerprints on the murder weapon are hardly decisive evidence."

HOLD IT!

"Mr. Wright. Why don't you just let me finish?" Drako asked in an apparently sweet voice that still carried more than a hint of menace.

(I begin to understand how this guy can make a von Karma back down!)

"He grabbed it during questioning. Taking that into account, I don't really see the significance of the fingerprints as evidence."

OBJECTION!

"Even a foolishly foolish fool such as this foolish witness should be able to understand the motive for such an apparently foolish gesture! He did it to remove suspicion from himself, as his prints were on the murder weapon beforehand!"

OBJECTION!

"That is not the case, as even a fool can see!"

(She's contagious! Anyway…)

"And this proves it!" Phoenix continued.

"A picture of the defendant walking out of the auditorium? Please show the court what about this picture you are discussing."

"Specifically, this glove. Why would he grab the tuning fork if his fingerprints weren't on it?"

CRACK!

"Mr. Phoenix Wright. Are you arguing that your client killed Wolfgang Bach?"

"What? N-no!"

"It's foolishly foolish fools like you who foolishly make my job easier. Admitting that this glove was worn by your client admits that he committed murder!"

(I don't understand…)

"Keep thinking. Even a fool like you should be able to figure this out."

(The glove was found… !)

"Exactly. Thank you for the help," Franziska laughed, smirking at the dismayed attorney.

"What are you two talking about?" the judge asked, confused as usual.

CRACK!

"Your Honor. This glove was found in the defendant's pocket, covered in his fingerprints!"

OBJECTION!

"Well, what if he wasn't wearing the gloves?"

CRACK!

"You, Mr. Phoenix Wright, are such a foolishly foolish fool that you foolishly redefine all previous definitions of foolishness! Not only have you foolishly contradicted yourself, you have foolishly fallen into my foolproof trap for foolishly foolish fools such as you!"

(This must be bad. She used the word 'fool' eleven times…)

"Explain yourself!" the indignant Phoenix snarled.

"The defense has admitted that proving the defendant wore gloves proves that he murdered Bach. Now, allow me to present this proof previously made by the defense!"

"What exactly is 'this proof'?" asked the judge.

CRACK!

"A picture of the defendant walking out of the auditorium after the concert. I believe the defense already presented this. Please notice his hands."

(No… It can't end like this!)

OBJECTION!

"He could have taken them off!"

"Drako, I believe you can deal with this one."

"The left glove was in the defendant's pocket. The right one was wrapped around the base of the murder weapon," replied the detective coolly.

"Your Honor!" Franziska cried, "Allow me to summarize the case! The defendant, Florian Savoyard, was found at the scene of the crime about a minute after Bach was struck." Seeing Phoenix open his mouth, she added, "Drako was cruising the area and heard the tuning fork strike, Mr. Phoenix Wright. If you insist, he can testify about that. Regardless, the defendant was wearing his trademark monogrammed gloves. One of the gloves was in his pocket. The other was wrapped around the murder weapon."

CRACK!

"Guilty verdict! Now!" she cried again. This time, no spiky-haired fools would object!

"Indeed, I see no need to prolong this trial," the judge said. "Unless you have any objections, Mr. Wright?"

(This is bad. Very bad. And I don't have Mia to help me this time…)

Desperately stalling, Phoenix asked, "What motive-"

CRACK!

"The motive is obvious. The defendant was OPENING for Bach. Perhaps you encountered his ego?" Franziska asked rhetorically.

(Dammit, she's right!)

"Now, since you have no further objections…" The comment belonged to Franziska, though it could easily have been the judge's.

(There's nothing left. Nothing. Except… an appeal.)

CRACK!

"Defendant. If you confess, your sentence will be reduced to life without parole!"

Florian looked at the ruthless prosecutor. "Why would I want to confess rather than appeal this verdict?"

"If you get sentenced to life, you can still play that flute of yours in prison."

(She's just doing this to rub it in!)

"Indeed, you do make sense," Florian replied, bowing, "Is it traditional to dismiss one's defense attorney when pleading guilty? After all, I definitely killed Bach."

(I can't believe this!)

"But- You said-"

"Mr. Spiky Hedgehog. I never made any definite claims to my innocence, did I? Bach was an insufferable fool, and I'm glad he's dead!" Florian yelled, his sophistication gone.

Phoenix collapsed against the desk. (Why did this have to happen against Franziska? Anyone else…)

BANG!

"In light of the defendant's confession, this court hereby finds the defendant, Florian Savoyard,

GUILTY

The defendant has forfeited his right to an appeal by confessing. Court is adjourned!"

* * *

_More is coming... If you review._


	3. Unraveling Chains

Chapter 3- Unraveling Chains

_Author's Note: Disclaimer unchanged._

_LazyCatfish27 and anyone else with that question: I needed to get Franziska back from Germany (chapter 1) and get her over her overwhelming desire for revenge (chapter 2) before I could have her go through the events of this chapter. Now, I can get on to FranziskaxPhoenix. I hope it's worth the wait for you.

* * *

_

Phoenix Wright glanced up from his previous comatose state against the bench. The courtroom was deserted, except for Franziska von Karma, who remained at the prosecution's bench, an oddly pensive look on her face.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

(She should be happy. She just got that guilty verdict against me she would have sold her soul for…)

CRACK!

"No! A von Karma is always perfect! Even-"

OBJECTION!

"Stop pretending. You're not acting like yourself at all. If this were a fanfiction, you'd be out of character!"

"Mr. Phoenix Wright. Are you such a fool that you foolishly read such foolish things?"

"No, actually. I learned the term from Maya, who reads Nickel Samurai fanfiction." Phoenix replied. "However, my point is still relevant."

"I see no need to continue this foolish conversation. Now, if you will excuse me?"

(She's hiding something!) Phoenix pulled the Magatama out of the pile of evidence and clutched it against his palm.

"I have one more question. If you do not answer it, you will be plagued with this loose end for the rest of your life!"

Taken aback, Franziska replied, "A von Karma is perfection! I shall answer this question, Mr. Phoenix Wright!"

"Franziska von Karma. You came back from Germany to face me. You got your guilty verdict at last. My question for you is this. What do you think of me now?"

"I feel sorry for you, having-"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

(So… Many… Psyche-Locks…)

"What is the matter, Mr. Phoenix Wright? Have I grown a second head or something?"

(This is it! She's hiding something important about me, and I will unlock it!)

HOLD IT!

"You're lying, and I can prove it! Why would you feel sorry for me because of my record, when you know I never cared about it!"

Franziska replied cautiously, unaware that the first of the six locks around her secret was crumbling. "Perhaps not. Were that so, what would you say I think of you?"

Phoenix was rattled. "I… um… haven't decided-"

"Mr. Phoenix Wright. I can deal with a lot of foolishness from you, but not a lie."

"I… well… That is…"

(I forgot how imposing she is!)

CRACK!

"You can stop foolishly grinning like a foolishly foolish fool now. I begin to see your point. Not," she hastily added, "that it makes it any less foolish, of course. After all, you have no proof."

(That must be it! Two locks broke when she realized what I was trying to say! Now for the hard part…)

"You made that call, didn't you? The phone call asking me to take this case?"

"I feel like a broken record. You are making claims without proof again. If you have any evidence to present…"

Phoenix grinned smugly. "Actually, I do."

(I hope this works…)

He pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and pressed a few buttons. The sound of a flute emanated from where Franziska was standing.

"Next time you want to make an anonymous phone call, use a less conspicuous phone. How did you get my cell phone number anyway?"

For the first time that day, Franziska lost her composure. It became apparent when she started thinking with her whip.

CRACK!

"Y-you- answering machine in your office-"

CRACK!

(Okay, I'm down to two locks and a lot of pain. Now what?)

Franziska snapped, "Your claim and this call are unconnected. I wished to face you again for revenge, Mr. Phoenix Wright."

OBJECTION!

"That's not the only reason, and you know it! As for the further evidence you will surely request, I proved against your father that a lot of circumstantial evidence can serve as one decisive piece! Besides…"

"Besides?" asked the prosecutor, who was down to one lock.

Phoenix turned as bright red as his tie and started mumbling into a stack of papers. The only audible word was 'love'.

The familiar slamming of unraveled chains reached Phoenix's ears. He had unlocked Franziska's Psyche-Locks, and perhaps a few of his own.

"Right, Mr. Phoenix Wright. Are you not always?" She ran a hand along the butt of her whip, seeming at a loss for words. Finally, she rose.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to Germany. I have no need to stay any longer, as my flight leaves tonight."

(She's going to ignore this entire conversation? If that's not foolish, I don't know what is!)

HOLD IT!

"That's your main failing… Franziska. You never give anyone a chance, when all I'm asking for is one."

"A von Karma… does not…" Franziska seemed to have trouble speaking.

"Consort with the enemy? I am your enemy no longer, now that this case is over and you have had your revenge."

"One chance…" she muttered.

CRACK!

Unlike some of her wilder blows, this one hit straight across Phoenix's chest incredibly hard.

Phoenix tugged off his jacket and unbuttoned part of his shirt, revealing the bright red slash her whip had created. As Franziska watched, it began to close. Slowly at first, but then picking up speed.

"They don't call me Phoenix for nothing."

"Wright…" Still staring at the healing cut, a smile crossed Franziska von Karma's face.


End file.
